


Conference Call, Interrupted

by FruitfulMind



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, One-sided Handsome Jack/Rhys, i love writing for vaughn and rhys too much, slightly one-sided depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Handsome Jack will remember that.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Call, Interrupted

“No man, I'm pretty sure it's bigger than that.” Rhys drunkenly slurred, the cup in his hand clutched for dear life. His other arm rested around Vaughn's shoulders, slouching forward.

 

Vaughn chuckled, his hand rested on Rhy's chest as he shook his head in disbelief at his friend's antics. He'd almost forgotten how much of a light weight Rhys was.

 

Of course, there was always the last Hyperion Mercenary Day. Those pictures weren't meant to be seen by a soul, though.

 

He shook his head slightly, “Rhys come on. I love the man as much as the next guy. But he can't be that big.” He gave a slightly exaggerated length between his hands. Rhys knitted his brow, as if he was actually offended that his 'best' friend just brought down his hero like that. Vaughn almost felt bad, before Rhys laughed.

 

“Not THAT big. More like...this.” He gave a slightly less exaggerated hand movement, before his eyes widened slightly. Sobering up on the spot he sat up, face flushed more than an bandit in the Pandorian sun.

 

“Dude,” Vaughn said, slightly worried. “Are you okay, Rhys?”

 

Rhys' mouth made movements, the movements words were suppose to make. But, he was left speechless. Vaughn's eyebrows furrowed down, frowning now.

 

Okay. Now he was just worried.

 

“He's....He's right behind me.” Rhys barely was able to squeak out. Vaughn wasn't sure if he was red because of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, or because his hero was right behind him. He actually heard their discussion of the size of his 'conference call.'

 

Of course, Vaughn couldn't see Handsome Jack standing right there. He would've guessed Jack looked somewhat a mix of anger and amusement; a bit like the look a cat gives when playing with it's food.

 

“What's he doing? Is he... Dude?”

 

**[To Rhys' perspective]**

“Answer him cupcake,” he was a step behind Rhys, “...unless you're afraid.” Handsome Jack leaned forward, all but cooing to the man; the ghost of an buzzing gently tickling Rhy's ear. He was sure that Jack stepped to the side, the blue light of a flicker illuminating his port. Rhys said nothing in response, but his eyes flickered over to Vaughn.

 

“Nothing Vaughn," he said, "nothing.” Rhys was slightly interrupted by the AI.

 

Handsome Jack began pacing a bit, as if devising the best course of action. “So....” He lulled on, his fingers tip-tapping against the pants of his trousers. Rhys averted his eyes from the sight, his adam's apple bobbing and eyes nearly shutting. “You like talking about the size of me, eh?” Rhys could've sworn he saw a flicker, but only where Jack's eyes were.

 

“No, we uh... Uh...” Rhys laughed awkwardly, feeling small and inadequate; If he could hide, he would. The soft noise of a chuckle made Rhys turn his chin up, surprised by the noise.

 

“You know all you had to do was ask.”

 

What?!

 

Rhys eyes widened, looking over to Jack. He nearly toppled off his barrel in shock, going white-knuckled against it. “W-what?!” He said again, actually, actually at a lost for words. Thick tension hung in the air, Rhys was suffocating for an answer. He wasn't saying what he thought Handsome Jack was saying, was he? Did he even have a... have one in this form, or was it blue, just like the rest of him? Why was he even thinking up these sorts of questions?!

 

Handsome Jack just stared at Rhys with an unreadable expression, a few flickers in his form, before howling like a stuck hyena and throwing his head back, his whole body into the laugh. Jack could barely form a whole sentence with his howling laughter, “Oh my GOD, Rhysie- Holy fuck... Did you actually think-” he was still giggling like a kid who just thought of the BEST prank, and worked it to a tee. “Oh god, you're priceless!” His voice rose an octave with the laughter, wiping imaginary tears from the right side of his mask, involuntarily shakes of laughter. Rhys sat in quiet embarrassment, staring ahead at the empty barrel where Vaughn sat before.

 

"You...." He groaned loudly, face red with a blush, still warm with embarrassment. How was he ever gonna put up with this AI? He couldn't read his thoughts, could he?

 

_Wait, could he?_


End file.
